iHave To Save Her
by iloveyou- ihateyou
Summary: Stewart and Ollie are back - this time to get revenge. When Sam is in the studio alone with Carly, Freddie, and Spencer gone, Stewart and Ollie get revenge - on Sam. Will Freddie and Carly find her before it's to late? SEDDIE. May change rating later on.
1. The Revenge

**Disclaimer: Do I **_**look **_**like I own iCarly? No. **

**What up, peoples. I'm here, creating a story out of boredom. So, I hope you enjoy!**

**Sam's POV:**

Ugh, why did Carly have to leave me here? You may be confused, so I'll tell you what happened.

Carly, Spencer, and Fredweird had gone to the movies while I was taking a nap, and they decided that they didn't want to wake me. So, I'm stuck here, doing nothing in the iCarly studio. An-

My thoughts were interrupted by a crash downstairs, and footsteps coming upstairs. I grabbed a bat near the door, and crept behind a curtain.

"Stewart, I don't get _why _we have to do this again," someone complained, and they sounded oddly familiar…

"Because, Oliver, they stole our cat, it's what we have to do." someone explained.

I gasped. Stewart and Ollie were back, and they were heading to the studio. This can't be happening. I mean, we threatened that we would shave the cat if they _ever _came near here again!

"Is anyone here?" what sounded like Stewart said, "We're not here to hurt you…" They heard me breathing heavily, I knew it. I took my chance to run. Run wherever. I didn't care, as long as I was away from here, away from them. But, I couldn't run. I would be heard - again. So, I gripped my bat, and peered around the corner.

Stewart and Ollie were trashing the place again, and they had their back to me. I swung the baseball bat, and it hit one of them in the head.

"Ah, Samantha Puckett, I thought you would be in jail already," Stewart turned on his heel, and picked me up by the waist.

"Let me GO!" I screamed, and tried to wiggle out of his grasp: Nope, he had a tight grip.

"Ollie, get up, I have a better punishment then trashing this place again." he laughed evilly, and I saw out of the corner of my eye, that Ollie was getting up.

"What happened?" he rubbed his head. I smirked. Idiots. "What do you think you're smirking at?" he snapped. My eyes narrowed; he was _definatly not _going to get away with this. Carly, Freddie and Spencer will be home soon - I hope.

I felt something hit me on the head, and I passed out.

**Freddie's POV**

"That was _such _a funny movie!" Carly giggled, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. We had gone to see _The Movie, _and it was a comedy. To me, I really didn't like it. I mean, look at the title! Besides, not many people went anyway.

"Yeah, it was," Spencer laughed, "I wish Sam could have seen it,"

I shook my head, and rolled my eyes, as Carly unlocked the door.

"Sam, we're home! I hope you didn't eat the whole studio!" she joked, "Sam? Are you still asleep?" she bounced upstairs, and I followed.

"Sam are you-" I started to say, but was cut off by Carly's screaming, "SHE'S GONE!"

I looked around - Carly was right, Sam was gone.

"Sam," I walked around, "This isn't funny, you can come out no-" I saw a note stuck to the car.

"What's that?" Carly asked, snatching it out of my hand.

"_Dear iCarly,_

_We have taken your Samantha, and placed her where _you _couldn't even find her if you tried. _

_We hope you have a wonderful life." _

"_I-It's Nevel! I know it is!" Carly yelled, only to cause Spencer to come bounding up the steps. _

"_What happened!" he yelled, holding a toy hammer._

"_He took Sam!" Carly ran over to him, "Who?" Spencer asked, a look of utter confusion on his face. _

"_Nevel! He took Sam!" _

_I looked at the note again; it didn't look like Nevel's handwriting… So it had to be someone else… but, who? _


	2. Narrowing It Down

**Disclaimer: Nope. I do not own iCarly.**

**Here's another chapter - enjoy…**

**Sam's POV**

Alright, this is so not cool. One minute, I'm watching Girly Cow, the next, I'm kidnapped by the petographers! What a messed up world this is…

"Ah, Sammy is awake," someone whispered, I suspect it was Stewart, "We sent out a letter to your 'friends.'"

"What do you want with me." I snapped. I was not in the mood today to deal with these dishrags. I'd rather be rehearsing iCarly, or raiding Carly's fridge. Why did something _always _have to happen with me?

"We just want revenge…" Ollie was now speaking, what a nub…

"We clearly said in that e-mail that if you don't leave us alone, we would shave your-" I was cut off by both of them saying, "That was months ago! Everyone clearly forgot about us…"

I looked down; I was bounded by tight ropes, and I was stuck to a chair. Dishrags…

Carly and Freddie will find me - I hope…

**Carly's POV**

"Carly, are you _positive _it's Nevel?" Freddie asked while looking at the note again. How could he doubt me? It's Nevel! I think…

"Let me see the note." Spencer said, grabbing the note out of Freddie's hand.

He looked at it a minute, a look of clear concentration on his face, and, without warning, bolted downstairs.

"Spencer! Where are yo-" I started to say, but he had already came back upstairs, with another note in his hand.

"You remember that time when I was 'Aunt Natalie?" Me and Freddie nodded, "Well, I got an autograph or whatever from Nevel, and this looks _nothing _like his handwriting."

Me and Freddie looked at each other, and we started screaming, "Oh my God, Spencer, are you sure?" I ran over to him, and snatched the note out of his hand.

"Spencer, you're right, but, who else could it be?" Freddie asked, "Well, I have a list of people who are arch enemies with iCarly, so," Spencer grabbed a piece of paper out of his pocket, "Let's just narrow it down to two or three people." I nodded, and grabbed the note.

**Freddie's POV**

"**Alright," Carly laid down the note, "I've narrowed it down to these people," she pointed to them while she said their names, "Missy, and Stewart and Ollie…" I thought for a minute. It couldn't be Missy, and Stewart and Ollie are long forgotten, so who could it possibly be?**

"**It's Missy!" Carly exclaimed, but I didn't believe it was…**


End file.
